


Pictures of You. Pictures of Me. Remind Us All of What We Could Have Been.

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gap Filler, Gift Giving, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gives Mickey a gift. </p>
<p>(this won't make sense if you didn't watch 04x01 yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You. Pictures of Me. Remind Us All of What We Could Have Been.

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone went "BUT WHAT IF IAN GAAAAAVE HIM THAT PICTURE" and I did a thing.

"I have something for you."

 

Mickey swallowed the liquor in his mouth, eyeing the magazine in Ian's outstretched hand. "Ain't my fuckin' birthday."

 

Ian shook the magazine in Mickey's face. "Just take it."

 

Mickey snatched it from him, setting down his bottle so he could flip through the pages. "Is there porn hidden in here or somethin'?"

 

Ian smirked as he slid down the wall so he was sitting on the dusty, cold floor of the warehouse they'd wandered into. "Or something."

 

Mickey shot him a suspicious look when he found the envelope that was stuck in the middle. "What's this?"

 

Ian grinned up at him, a cigarette between his lips. "Open it," he said once he'd pulled the stick back. 

 

Mickey let the magazine hit the ground with a slap as he dug into the envelope. He sifted through the pictures. "What're these for?" he asked quietly, still examining them.

 

Ian shrugged. "Figured you'd want 'em. For when I leave."

 

Mickey glanced at him. "Where ya goin'?"

 

"Westpoint. Remember? Army, officer. My dream. Ring a bell?"

 

Mickey settled next to him on the ground, clutching the now closed envelope in a death grip. "You were serious about that shit?"

 

"Of course I was," Ian snapped. "Jesus."

 

Mickey held up his hands. "I was just askin', man. Chill."

 

"Yeah, well. I'm tired of everyone thinking I can't do it." He took a slow drag. 

 

"Never said you couldn't," Mickey pointed out, reaching over to pluck the cigarette from Ian's lips.

 

"You implied it."

 

"Don't be such a girl. If I didn't say it, it isn't how I fuckin' feel."

 

Ian snorted. "Like you mean any shit you say. Or say anything you mean."

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and hauled himself up. "Whatever, man," he replied dismissively as he stretched. "Thanks for, uh.. ya know." He held up the envelope. 

 

The corner of Ian's mouth lifted. "Yeah." He got to his feet. "Ya really like  'em?"

 

"Sure. Ya look good."

 

Ian took a step closer, grinning now. "Ya gonna use them to get off?"

 

"Fuck off," Mickey responded, but he was smiling and even he knew he didn't mean it.

 

"Gonna look at  'em when you miss me," Ian sing-songed . 

 

"Goddamn, do you _ever_ shut up?" Mickey groaned. 

 

"Hmm, not usually."

 

Mickey smirked. "I can think of one way." He pushed his lips onto the redhead's before he could answer. 

 


End file.
